


The Night Before

by FearTheSpork



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Also swearing abounds, Do people still warn for that?, F/M, SMUTTY SMUT, Sleepy Lucifer is freaking adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearTheSpork/pseuds/FearTheSpork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smutty oneshot in which we see Chloe bite off more than she can chew when babysitting Lucifer. Also smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before

“Oh don’t look so glum, Detective!" 

Chloe stood in the doorway of Lucifer’s extravagant apartment, her overnight bag hanging from her hands and looking every bit like she’d rather be anywhere else. Lucifer wasn’t put off by her silence though. 

"It’ll be fun! You and I, together, alone for the whole night,” his voice fell into a suggestive leer as he spread his arms over the back of his couch and crossed his legs. He even threw in a little eyebrow waggle too.

“Lucifer,” she said warningly and he retreated hastily, holding up his hands and sighing,

“Yes, yes alright,” he half pouted. “Strictly business. If you insist, you party pooper.”

“I hope you know this is all your fault anyway,” she grumbled, stepping inside and closing the door behind her. When she turned back he was giving her a very unamused stare.

“My fault? How is it my fault if someone threatens my life? I needed someone to look out for my newly mortal self while Maze is away.”

She was quick to imitate his little speech from earlier that day. 

“ _Oh but Chief_ ,” she put on a terrible accent and he snorted. _“I just wouldn’t feel safe on my own. If my good old pal Chloe -who’s pants I’m definitely not trying to get into- were to stay with me, I’d feel so much better!_ ” she’d dropped her bag, hands on her hips. 

“ _Sure thing Lucifer! Anything you want,_ ” she moved on to her boss, pitching her voice higher  and losing the accent. _“How about a leash and collar so she can be at your beck and call twenty-four seven too?”_  

She threw her hands up in anger, still fuming about the events that had unfolded like a car crash in front of her that morning. She’d wanted to look away, but she couldn’t have for all the money in the world.

Lucifer looked on, clearly amused.

“We could probably work that leash and collar thing into the night if you want. I had no idea you were the kinky type.”

She fought off a blush and shot him a dirty look. “Just don’t talk." 

It was difficult enough trying not to think about this stupid crush of hers when she was spending the evening alone. But spending hours with him in close proximity? Not good at all for her self-control.

She’d coached herself on the elevator ride up here, reminded herself of all the things she had to do tonight. Top of the list was not to give in to his charms. The whole confident, sexy swagger thing he had going on _so_ did not work for her. It certainly did _not_ arouse her in any way and she was completely and utterly immune to how good looking he was.

She would stick to those lies under torture, she convinced herself. Wait, not lies. Truths. Definite truths.

Jesus Christ, she thought.

She was already on her way to breaking rule number two, which was don’t even think about how attractive he is. In fact, she’d broken it as soon as she’d opened the door and found him sprawled over the leather couch, legs apart and one thumb hooked into his belt, hand framing his crotch.

Sleeping with Lucifer would be a bad, bad idea for many reasons. Sure, it would be satisfying. Probably very satisfying actually… her mind trailed off until she yanked it back on track. It would sate her curiosity, more than likely work out her tension and if he was telling the truth about his stamina, then it would be a long night too.

And then the cold light of day would come. 

He would have gotten what he wanted from her, shuffle her out the door with a ‘Thanks very much’ and then she would have to suffer the ache of wondering if it was her that was the problem. 

That had been the one thing that had stuck with her since the divorce. The reason she didn’t date, ever. The thought that she mustn’t have been enough, mustn’t have been good, had driven her husband into the arms of another woman.

She knew that it was stupid. Dan had cheated because he was an asshole, not because of her.

But insecurities were hard to get rid of and she knew that Lucifer sending her on her way the next morning would sting far more than she would ever admit. So she couldn’t let herself be vulnerable and she wouldn’t let him hurt her like that.

Her eyes found his and she realized they’d been quiet for a few minutes. "Just point me in the direction of the guest room and I’ll get out of your way, okay?” she said, some of the venom leaving her voice and being replaced by a sort of tired resignation.

He frowned, studying her face for a moment. 

Then with no warning, he grinned and bounced off of the couch. “Of course, Detective. It’s just down this hallway. I gave you the one right next to mine,” he beamed, one arm sweeping out in front of her and the other reaching down the pick up her bag. “Come along,” he gestured and she followed obediently.

She looked at the apartment with appreciation for how lovely it was. Warmer in style than the usual bachelor pads she’d seen and filled with interesting odds and ends.

He showed her to a gorgeous room that was double the size of her own at home, deep purple walls that matched the richly coloured king-sized bed. “Holy shit,” she muttered under her breath, but he must have heard anyway because he laughed.

“I like to live comfortably Chloe.”

She nodded, still staring at the room.

“Now,” he tossed her bag onto the bed. “Get changed into something comfy and I’ll make dinner.”

“Oh that’s okay Lucifer,” she caught his arm as he went to leave. “You don’t have to go to any trouble.”

He smirked. “It would be a pleasure Miss Decker. I’ll finally get to finish that bloody omelet at last.” Memories of him in her kitchen assaulted her. Him eyeing her appreciatively when that damn towel dropped. Cooking like he was domesticated and bantering with her.

Damn it! She was breaking rule number one. No falling for his charms.  
Still dinner did sound nice… “Okay then,” she allowed him an easy smile, forcing herself to relax. It was only dinner after all and he had volunteered. It wasn’t like she was agreeing to doing something else. “Dinner would actually be nice,” she interrupted her own thoughts.

“Excellent!” he clapped his hands together. “I’ll see you in the kitchen.”

With that, he was gone and she was left to plant her forehead against the wall and admonish herself for giving in.

-

She opened the door to the most heavenly smell she’d ever smelt in her life. Clad in her jeans and an old red-flannel shirt- in her opinion the least sexy thing she owned- she padded down the darkening hallway and found the kitchen.

Lucifer had kept it casual as well, it seemed. His white shirt was rolled up to his elbows and he was barefoot, his back to her as he fussed over the pans on the stove. He looked so at ease that she felt herself relaxing for once. 

She was technically supposed to be on duty tonight, protecting him until Maze returned the next day.

But they both knew that he needed protection like he needed help with the ladies. Or the men. She snorted softly and he glanced over his shoulder, throwing her an easy smile that was so unlike his usual leer that she found herself wanting to see it again.

She wondered how many people in his life had seen him smile like that? She felt a little privileged.

Maybe Maze, seeing as they were so close. Probably his family, if he still had one. She knew he had a father but he’d never mentioned a mother to her. Maybe she’d left when he was a baby? Maybe he’d loved someone once and they’d seen that smile too. 

He wore his persona so well with men and women that she doubted they’d ever seen the real him. He’d once told her that he was usually gone the next morning, leaving his bedmates to either get themselves home or deal with Maze if they were particularly unlucky.

That had only cemented her resolve not to sleep with him. 

God help her, but she was in serious trouble around him and it would hurt to be treated like just one of his many conquests.

“Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to open that bottle of Montrose?” he gestured to the counter and she picked up the bottle he’d chosen, doing a double take. Dan had been a wine connoisseur and maybe something had stuck because she knew the label. She’d heard him talk about wanting a bottle but she’d refused when she’d looked at the price tag.

“Lucifer! This is like two hundred bucks! We can’t drink this,” she balked but he wasn’t even slightly fazed.

“Yes and I have six of them stored under the sink,” he shrugged. “Besides, I heard you say you like red wine. So hurry because this is almost ready.” She paused for another moment, before realizing he wasn’t about to change his mind. 

With a sigh, she found the cork screw and went to work. He watched her from the corner of his eye. 

“By the way, I like that little ensemble you’ve got on. Very sexy. Are you trying to seduce me Detective?" 

"You can’t be serious Lucifer,” she huffed a laugh as the cork popped free, setting it aside and turning to him. “I picked the least sexy thing I owned on purpose.”

“I hate to be the bearer of this devastating news, but you look sexy in everything. Out of everything too, I’d imagine. Well, I don’t really have to imagine do I?” he caught his tongue between his teeth. “I did catch the live version of Hot Tub High School in your house, remember?”

“You are such a pervert.” Rolling her eyes, she turned so he wouldn’t see how amusing she was finding this conversation. Or how flattered she was that he thought the worst shirt she owned was sexy on her. Damn him.

He laughed.

“You wound me Detective,” his hand went to his heart.

“Thanks.”

“Ooh, that’s cruel. Hand me the plates before I start to cry.” She did as he asked, watched as he plated up their food and then followed him, bottle of wine in hand as he went past the round dining table, through the sheer, light white curtains and out onto the large balcony. 

“We’re eating out here?” she asked, eyes firmly on the view of the city.

“I thought you might like to watch the sunset,” he motioned to the table where two glasses sat along with knives and forks. 

She couldn’t exactly say it wasn’t a romantic gesture and she bit her lip. 

“Lucifer, you know that this isn’t a date right?” His eyebrow quirked in amusement as he set the plates down and took the wine from her hands.

“When I take you on a date Miss Decker,” he leaned in very close to her and she told herself to back away. Back away before she did something stupid and kissed him. Her list of reasons not to was quickly shortening as he got closer but then he paused and she didn’t have to move anymore. “It’ll be somewhere fabulous, expensive and you’ll actually want to be there. So relax.”

He pulled back and poured the wine, generous as he was with most things in life.

She suddenly felt the urge to reassure him, even though he was most likely teasing her. “I do want to be here Lucifer,” she sighed softly. “I guess I’m just pissy tonight.”

“Then pull the stick from that delectable arse of yours and have some fun for once,” he laughed loudly at the look on her face.

“You are such a dick,” she snatched her fork away from his outstretched hand, trying and failing to keep the smile from her face.

-

The next few hours passed amicably between them and she was pleasantly surprised by how easy it was to get along with him when he stopped trying to get into her pants. She found herself on the comfy couch in his back room with him next to her, telling him about her life up to now.

Usually she’d hate to talk so much about herself on a date but Lucifer seemed genuinely interested- Wait, no, she corrected herself. For the tenth time, this was NOT a date.

Anyway, Lucifer asked questions, laughed in all the right places, complimented her and was generally a delight to be around. The night she’d been dreading was turning out to be quite fun.

“More wine?” he held up the almost empty second bottle and she nodded. 

She wasn’t drunk by a long shot but buzzed enough to let down a few of her carefully built walls. He poured then casually reclined, one leg bent next to him and his body angled towards her. She mirrored him, her free arm resting on the back of the thick couch cushions. 

The TV that filled the opposite wall was on, providing soft background noise and the faux-fireplace was lit and letting out an orange glow.

“You know, I’d never pegged Detective Douche as the cheating type. Who was it? The babysitter?” he asked, eyes dancing with mirth. She tutted and hit his forearm with the back of her hand.

“No, nothing so cliché,” she smiled sadly into her wine glass, tracing the rim. “I met her first, actually.”

“Oh?" 

"Hmm.” She took a sip, enjoying the flavour for a moment. “I met Nora at the gym and we hit it off, so I invited her and her boyfriend around for dinner. Dan and I had been… struggling a bit. The Palmetto case was like a big fat wedge between us,” she shook her head. “Anyway, dinner went great, we all hung out together for a few months and then bam.”

“Detective Douche lived up to his name,” Lucifer finished and she nodded, lips pressed together.

“Yeah, I found them together in our bed.”

“Ouch indeed. Do you want me to punch him for you the next time I see him?” Although the offer was a little too overeager, she couldn’t help but smile.

“No thanks. I’ve moved past it. Anyway, I guess it was my fault really.” This was something that did weigh on her a lot. She caught the outraged look on 

Lucifer’s face and said, “What?”

“You think it was your fault that he cheated on you with another woman?” he asked, scoffing loudly. “That’s utterly ridiculous!”

“Is it though?”

“Yes, it bloody well is!”

“Look,” Chloe soothed, her hand wrapping around his wrist without thinking. “I’m just saying. After Palmetto and us disagreeing, we started to drift apart. And I always think, what if I’d done something better? What if I wasn’t good enough in bed, or not pretty enough, or what if I hadn’t introduced him to Nora in the first place?”

Lucifer was getting increasingly agitated, waiting for his turn to speak.  
“If I’d have done something then he wouldn’t have left…” she trailed off, realizing that he’d gone very still. “Lucifer?”

“You listen to me,” he sat forward, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards him. “If I had a woman like you in my bed every single night, I’d be the happiest devil to ever walk heaven and earth.”

She snorted. “Lucifer, seriously. Come on.”

“No come on about it, Chloe. It was his loss, not yours. Never yours. He will never, ever find another woman as good as you. Not if he walked the earth for a million years,” he said with an air of finality that told her not to argue with him. Then he upturned the rest of his glass into his mouth and was grinning at her.  
She really didn’t know what to say to that, so she settled for something simple.

“Thank you Lucifer.”

“Don’t mention it. Especially not around Maze. I’m the Lord of Hell. I’m not supposed to be nice,” he gave her a side smirk and she was back to rolling her eyes. 

“Okay, I’m out. No more talking. Let’s watch TV.”

“Oh if you insist. Honestly there are so many other things we could be doing but you’re being so difficult,” he moaned as if she was causing him the greatest inconvenience by not sleeping with him.

She eyed him. “So you’re being nice to me so you can sleep with me?” Her arms crossed over her chest.

“No, I’m being nice to you because you’re being very self-deprecating when you’ve done nothing wrong,” he explained as if talking to a child. “If I wanted to seduce you I’d just get right into it. I’m not dancing around playing sodding mind games here.”

“The Devil doesn’t lie right?” She felt her whole body relax under a wave of warm feelings. He actually meant the things he’d said after all.

“Never to you my dear. Never to you.”

Then he went back to flicking through channels.

They commentated as they went.

Channel 201 flicked by and Chloe caught a glimpse of  'Bring It On’ before Lucifer shot past it. “God, when was the last time you saw Kirsten Dunst in a film?”

“Was she the one from Spiderman? Dated that nerdy boy who she was far too good for?”

“That’s the one.”

Lucifer shrugged. “Honestly forgot she existed.” Channel 278 and Lucifer paused for long enough to catch a glimpse of something he really wanted to watch. “Here we go. The fifty greatest sex scenes in movies,” he said brightly.  
“Oh come on,” Chloe’s head fell back against the cushion. “I am _not_ watching people writhe and moan for the next forty five minutes.” She held out her hand, expecting the remote but he just sat back and tucked it under himself. 

“If you don’t want to watch this, then we can always go and do some writhing and moaning of our own,” he answered, eyes twinkling. She gave him a hard look before turning back to the TV. “Right, message received.”

-

Twenty minutes later and she was sure that her face would never go back to normal. She would always be bright red and Lucifer would never let her forget it. She’d spent the last ten minutes alone, rigid and unmoving because her mind had drifted to a naughty little fantasy that she was desperately trying to keep under control.

Lucifer on the other hand, didn’t seem at all fazed by the action on the screen. He made comments here and there. Mostly about how shower sex is far more dangerous in real life than movies make it out to be. All the while she’s over here trying not to spontaneously combust.

Because so far, everything she’d watched; every single scene she’d viewed so far, at some point the actors had been replaced by herself and the idiot sitting next to her and she was about ready to run for her room.

She wondered if Lucifer would comment if she pretended to go to the bathroom.

She could at least relieve a little bit of the tension that was knotting in her stomach. So much for Rules one through three now. All she’d done was imagine it was his body between her thighs, or her riding him, or his front pressed along her back as he-

“Chloe,” he called again and she finally snapped her attention back to reality.

“Huh?”

He rolled his eyes good naturedly. “Getting into it are we? You’re looking a little red there, Detective.”

“I am not,” she just flushed even more when he pointed it out, her whole face heating.

“It’s adorable,” he hummed. “Even the tips of your ears are pink.”

“Can you just shut up and watch please?” she ordered, like he was distracting her from quality programming and not sweet torture that had her thighs aching and her over active imagination running wild.

They were now on number thirteen and thank God above, they were getting close to this being over. 

Blue Valentine came up on the screen and Chloe paled. She’d seen Blue Valentine and there were indeed a few steamy scenes in there. Namely one where- Oh, nope never mind. There it was on screen for her to see so she wouldn’t have to recall it. How nice of them she thought dryly, chancing a side long look at her companion.

To her chagrin, Lucifer was watching her instead of the screen. 

“What?” she asked, hating the way her voice caught in her throat.

“Come now Detective, don’t be coy. You’re thinking about me doing that to you, aren’t you?" 

Well fuck, she was _now_. 

On screen, Ryan Gosling was going down on Michelle Williams and quite frankly, Chloe was sure that if she set fire to herself she’d feel less heat than she did when she thought of Lucifer’s head between her legs. 

On the inside, she clenched her inner muscles and thighs hard to try and relieve a bit of the tingling pressure. On the outside, she attempted to remain composed, biting her lip. "Shut up Lucifer,” she half scoffed but it was no-where near as convincing as she thought it was because his grin merely expanded.

“Ooh, you _are_. Naughty girl,” he chuckled and she swore into herself.  
She was getting that sexy little rush in her stomach that came with sudden arousal and damn it, he was looking at her like he wanted to eat her. Fuck, poor choice of words. 

“Nothing to be ashamed about Chloe. What’s a little oral between friends?” How did he even manage to make that sound sexy? “What do you say? I won’t even ask for anything in return. I go down on you here and then you chose what happens,” he was close to her now, voice purring in her ear and she was on the verge of saying yes.

Tilting dangerously on the precipice of temptation. His body was hot against her arm, chest pressed into her and his mouth inches away from her ear. She could feel his breath ghosting over her.

“Come on darling,” his fingers ghosted along her spine and her pupils dilated, pulse racing. “Take something for yourself for a change. Let me make you come." 

That’s what did it. The way the words rolled off of his tongue so easily and dripped like sin through her veins. All she could think about was wanting his mouth on her, his tongue inside her. "Give me your consent love.”

She nodded, face turning to his and their noses brushing. “Okay.” It was breathless and escaped her before she could do anything about it. 

Moments later, he was kissing her, long and hot and burying one hand in her thick hair. His lips were softer than she’d imagined, expert and bruising. Her nipples tightened under her shirt, and her body arched towards him.

Her own idle hands came up at last to cup his face and moments later she was falling backwards onto the couch cushions and his body was slotting between her thighs like he belonged there.

It was all too easy to hitch her legs up, hooking them over his slender hips and locking her ankles. His tongue stroked hers, playing with her and sending her to a puddle in his arms. He was kissing her breathless and when he pulled back to let her inhale, he didn’t stop his assault of her senses.

His mouth travelled down her jaw, her neck, right to the collar of her old shirt. He glanced up at her through dark eyelashes, his fingers poised on the top button. She beat him to it, her slender fingers undoing them at an alarming pace.

She’d come this far after all. She’d agreed to let him go down on her- her body shivered upwards into him at the thought- so why not let him see what he was doing? 

He pulled away to watch her unbutton every last tiny fastening and took over the second she was done. He sat back on his knees, her legs wrapped around him still and slowly pulled her shirt apart for his starving eyes to survey her. Moments passed before he breathed out, long and a heavy, “Bloody _HELL_ Chloe.”

His eyes were dark. Darker than she’d ever seen them before and it sent another fresh wave of arousal through her. 

“You’ve seen me naked before,” she reminded him softly, squirming under his appraisal of her body.

“And my memory didn’t do you any justice,” he flattened his palms on her exposed belly, running them slowly upwards over as much hot skin as he could reach. Leaning over her more and more the higher he went, his fingers skimmed her ribcage before his hands cupped around her breasts.

The gasp that had been waiting to escape her hit the air and he shot her a filthy grin. 

“Make as much noise as you want love,” he brushed his thumbs over her nipples, the fabric scraping them as he did. “I bet you like to be loud,” he said, more to himself than to her as his eyes travelled the length of her again.

He was right, of course. But she never had the chance with a child next door. 

But she had a chance now. She could be as loud as she wanted. “Unh!” she gasped when he tugged the fabric of her bra down over her nipples and leaned over her again, not hesitating to pull one into his heated mouth. He hummed around her, nipping lightly before laving the bite with his tongue. 

“Oh fuck Lucifer,” she bucked her hips.

When he groaned back, her eyes fluttered open and she realized she was rubbing against his erection. She could feel him, hard and urgent between her legs and it only served to turn her on even more.

His big hands circled her waist and he pulled her towards him easily, grinding her against him. Her pussy throbbed with every bit of friction he provided and she was already vocalising more than she normally would at this stage. 

“Up,” he urged and she complied, kissing him lazily as he pushed the shirt from her shoulders and flung it somewhere.

Next went her bra, unclasped expertly and then made to vanish. When he went to push her back down, she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down too. She nuzzled at him, enjoying the way the fabric of his shirt rubbed her breasts as she pressed herself into him.

He grinned against her neck before pulling up to kiss her again.

“You’ll have to let me go sweet thing. If you want me to eat you out,” he was seemingly enjoying having her cling to him as though she never wanted to let him go. Her fingers stroked a line through his hair and she muttered her response against his lips.

“One more minute.”

His eyes hooded and his breathing picked up hard. She took that as a yes, content to make out with him for a moment before he made good on his promise. He really was a phenomenal kisser and she’d thought he’d be more 'the main event’ type guy, but he seemed to be enjoying this closeness just as much as she was.

One of his arms was hooked under her arm, fingers tangled in her hair as he kissed her. 

The other was rolling a nipple between his fingers and drawing out little gasps and whimpers. “Didn’t think you’d be one for foreplay,” she muttered breathlessly and he chuckled, his chest vibrating over her breasts. Thank God she’d brought clean underwear with her she mused.

“Not usually my thing,” he admitted, pulling back from sucking a hickey on her throat. “But this is delightful.” He went back to his task, stubble scratching her and she wondered somewhere in the back of her mind how she was going to cover it tomorrow. But right now this second, she simply clutched his head harder to her neck and let him continue.

“Lucifer,” she moaned, arching up when his free hand dipped under the waist of her jeans. 

“Fuck, you’re such a responsive little thing,” he muttered into her ear. “I wonder how loud I can make you scream?” He popped the button, the sound of the zipper sliding down muffled by his body.

She was practically shivering with anticipation when he sat up again and extracted himself from her legs. It was her turn to survey him now and she looked him over appreciatively. Hair mussed, eyes wild and his lips red and thoroughly kissed. While he was still fully clothed, the tent in his pants gave her no doubt that he was as turned on as she was.

He gripped her knees and turned her body so that her feet were planted on the floor and before he knelt, he pulled both her jeans and her panties off of her hips and down to the floor.

If her face wasn’t already red, she would have blushed but he didn’t seem to notice. 

His hands went on another walk about. Over her thighs, her hips and ghosting so so close to where she wanted him but never touching. She whined, lips parting when he did it for a third time and he glanced up to meet her eye, smirking.

“Don’t tease,” she pleaded and he gave her a nod, kneeling down at last. He hit the floor with a thump, hands flat on the top of her thighs and rubbing circles. He trailed them right up, thumbs caressing the crease where her thighs met her body before he brought them back down to her knees.

Gripping them, he raised them until she got the message and hooked them over his shoulders.

Then there he was. The man from her fantasies doing exactly what she’d been dreaming about. Kneeling between her legs. 

Then without any warning, her spread her thighs apart and cleaved his tongue into her. Her hips shot up from the couch and he grinned as she sucked in a breath. He was going to town on her.

“Hng-guh!" 

His tongue pressed against her clit and all she could do was lay there and buck and keen and hold on for dear life. Not that she cared about much at this point but fuck how many tongues did he _have_ anyway? And were those his fingers or- "Oh fuck Lucifer!” she cried, and his grip on her ass tightened like a vice.

He explored her thoroughly, tongue dipping inside, roving over her clit and swirling intricate patterns there.

“Hunh!” She was sure she’d said something but apparently coherency had left her at this point. She’d lost all capacity to think beyond _'oh fuck, oh fuck, OH FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!’_ and maybe that was a good thing because the things he was doing to her had to be illegal.

He nibbled on her clit and she screamed his name, trying her best not to let her eyes roll back in her head completely.

Fisting a hand in his hair, she yanked and tugged and he must have enjoyed that because his movements sped up and she was suddenly halfway to a sodden mess that wouldn’t be fit for society at this rate.

Her intricate thought process managed to get her by. _FUCK FUCK FUCKING HE-LL,_ it went and she was so glad that he was doing most of the work right now.

He moaned and vibrations shivered along her thighs and she tightened them, but not before her hands slipped down to grip his ears and give her leverage to seek out the friction her was denying her at the moment.

Sensing that she was almost there, Lucifer pushed two long fingers inside her and pumped three times. “Oh!” There is was. She was so close, so, so, so- “Oh! O-h! _LUCIFER!_ ” she shuddered and bucked like a wild animal against his face and he held her fast to him, drinking his reward and prolonging her orgasm until all she could do was pant and look dazedly at the ceiling.

When she regained those of her senses that hadn’t been licked away, she pushed her hair from her face and looked down. He was smiling smugly, chin resting on her stomach and his lips and chin glistening with her come.

“Welcome back,” he drawled, thumbs tracing lazy circles on her hips. “How was it then?”

She reached down, grabbed the collar of his shirt and used it to yank him forward. His lips slammed into hers and he grunted softly when she pulled him down on top of her. 

Tasting herself on his lips sent pulses of heat through her. As did feeling him hard as ever against her. It wouldn’t be fair in any world for her to enjoy an orgasm like that and then not see just what the rest of him could do. Her hands fumbled for his shirt buttons. “You sure darling? I thought we’d made a deal.”

“The deal’s off,” she stated firmly. “Too many clothes.”

“I see we’re up to one syllable words now,” he teased and she fell back against the cushions, laughing. 

“Shut up and strip.”

“Yes ma'am,” he mock saluted before doing as she said, clearly thrilled that he was about to get what he’d been wanting for a while now. He ripped the shirt off and her hands fell to his belt buckle before he could get there. She tugged him forward a little, uncaring that she was utterly exposed to him.

He’d already seen everything anyway.

She got the buckle open with little trouble and he rested his hands on her knees, letting her do as she liked. She used the belt to pull herself up to a sitting position, him still kneeling on the floor in front of her. Their breathing was heavy as they both stared down at her hands.

Undoing his button and sliding his zipper down, she pushed the pants off of his slim hips and let his erection meet the palm of her hand. 

He groaned, long and low and completely wanton. She’d never, ever heard him like that before and it sent thrills down her spine. As did the sigh of him naked and hard. Hard for her. Oh fuck yes.

His cock was strong and thick under her fingers, velvet over steel and the head dripping with cum. 

Falling back onto the couch, she motioned for him to follow. “Lucifer, please,” she swallowed. That was all it took for him to throw her legs over his shoulders and with no more questions or things to be said, he shoved himself all the way inside her in one go. Her body rubber-banded upwards. “Holy shit!” she exclaimed and he laughed, pressing forwards until she was practically bent in half.

She was going to be sore tomorrow.

He kissed her when he was close enough, cock deep inside and his pelvis rubbing against her sensitive clit. “Comfy?” he drawled against her mouth and she nipped his bottom lip.

He was stretching her, pushing her limits and it felt delicious. “Using muscles I haven’t used in years,” she informed him and with that, he pulled out. A slow drag against her inner muscles that made them flutter and shake and beg for more. Then he rolled his hips and he was all the way in again and all the breath in her body left her in an obscene exclamation.

“You have a filthy mouth Detective,” Lucifer huffed as he started up a punishing rhythm. “I might fill it up later if you’re not good.”

Was it attractive that her eyes rolled back in her head when he said that?

Fuck it, she was past caring because this was euphoria plain and simple. She’d guessed that he was probably good in bed but this? She was still half exhausted from his mouth but his cock was stroking and filling her towards another orgasm that she could feel knotting in her stomach.

After a few minutes of slow, sweet torture, he let her legs slide down until she could fasten them around his hips again.

The burn of her leg muscles was sweet against the pleasure in her pussy and she shuddered, whining out a breathy plead for more. “You want more sweetheart?” he purred, picking up the pace again and she keened loudly.

“So good, so good, so good,” she mantra’d into his ear to urge him on. Her body was tightening under his hands, her muscles clamping down on his cock and they both knew that she was close to her second orgasm of the night.   
Pinching her nipples again, he buried his face into her neck and promptly gave her a second hickey to mirror the first. 

She wanted to scold him but who the fuck even cared at this point?

Frankly she was too busy being fucked senseless into the couch to worry about him marking her. 

“You’re a little firecracker,” he growled against her throat. “Fuck me,” he swore and she shuddered underneath him, feeling her body tighten. He noticed to. “You like it when I whisper nasty little things into your ear Chloe?” he asked and through the haze she managed to nod.

Oh yes, she liked it. 

“Well, sweetheart,” he moaned when she squeezed and clenched in anticipation around his cock. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk out of here. I’m going to make sure every bastard in a twenty mile radius knows just who’s in between these lovely thighs,” one hand slipped down to said thigh and that was all she needed.

“Oh- yes- ye- Oh LUCIFER,” her scream was loud enough to rattle the windows and he grinned.

The smug look was quickly wiped from his face though as she clenched down on him hard and came with a flood of hot arousal over his cock. He rammed himself home several more times, focused on finding his own release and drawing out hers. 

Her hands roamed along his back, dangerously close to his scars and when she lightly brushed one, he roared her name into the dark room just as loudly as she’d screamed his. He came inside her, filling her until they were a panting, giggling mess.

He rested on top of her, dazedly getting his breath back and still buried to the hilt in her. 

She stroked his shoulders lazily. So much for her rules. What had they been again? Rule number one, never not be under him? Yeah, she smirked. It was something like that. He kissed her lazily, humming in contentment. 

That was when she realized-

“Are you… Are you still hard?” she asked, eyes wide as she clenched her muscles quickly in surprise. His grin was wicked.

“I told you love. Tre-bloody-mendous stamina.”

“Oh wow.”

Her last coherent thought as he carried her through to the bedroom, bouncing heartily on his cock, was that even if he was gone in the morning. This would so be worth it.

-

Her whole body was on fire. Chloe moved around experimentally, not bothering to open her eyes. It was like she’d been screwed five ways to Sunday and back again by a very athletic man all night long. 

And when she said all night long…

The covers were thick and warm on her nude body and she snuggled down further. It was only when her foot hit another one, that she opened her eyes in surprise. She looked to her right, not seeing a head. “Lucifer?” she asked softly, the room still pretty dark. 

A snort and a mumbled, “Huh?” as he lifted his head up and she was a goner. He pulled the covers away from his face to look at her groggily. “What time s'it?” he looked around for a clock, yawning and she couldn’t take her eyes off of him.

He had bed head and he was struggling to stay awake and fuck if it wasn’t the most adorable thing she’d ever seen.

“Five. It’s okay, go back to sleep,” she reached over and stroked his hair as he face flopped back down onto his pillow. 

“S'nice,” he mumbled, nuzzling against her hand and she bit back a smile. She continued petting him, thinking he was asleep again, when he cracked one eye open and looked at her oddly. “Why are you all the way over there?” he asked.  
She didn’t know what to say, so she told him the truth. 

“I figured you’d be gone when I woke up. I guess it was just my way of letting you get away without waking me.”

He frowned blearily. “Don’t be so silly. M'not going anywhere. I wanna spend the day w'my Detective,” he mumbled, reaching out and pulling her against his chest with that freaky strength of his. As much as she didn’t want it to, her heartbeat quickened in her chest.

He was almost asleep again, but he had enough awareness to spoon against her back, arm tucked around her and his face buried into her hair. She heard him snore softly and as she dozed off herself, her smile could have lit up the room.


End file.
